Drabbles
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: part of Kamerron's Drabble Challenge. Ratings vary upon drabble
1. rules, lists

Kamerron's Drabble Challenge

Basic Rules:

1. No less than 100 words per drabble.

2. No more than 1,500 words per drabble.

3. Authors get to pick their prompt

4. Each prompt is one thing

I will be posting my 5 prompt words of the at the beginnig of each week.

Silence

Burning

Lord

Cold

Lapping

Mirror

Forgot

Wet

Lost

Innocent

Child-like

Collar

Scream

Write

Dance

Dark

Eyes

Gray

Moonlight

Return

Whisper

Shadows

Apathy


	2. I Silence

Words: 100

Rating: K

I. Silence

The silence was deafening, roaring in both of our ears.

I could feel the displaced air from the curses, fly by me and clearly hear the screams of the injured and wails of the dying.

But it all happened far too slowly to be normal. Our eyes bore into each other, almost egging the other on to break the spell that seemed to have befallen us.

I saw his lips silently form, "I love you."

I could feel the words forming on my own lips, but what escaped was far worse.

In a keening wail I screamed, brokenly, desperately, "no!"


	3. II Burning

Words: 263

Ratings: K

II. Burning

He burned and he burned brilliantly.

The emerald green flames licked and caressed the pale skin of their master. Eyes closed, he was completely relaxed, as if he was asleep.

I could only stare in fascination.

Thunder clapped loudly in the distance and the darkened clouds swirled ominously; ever so slowly rain began to fall to the ground. As soon as the rain began to fall his eyes slowly drifted open and I was taken away at the utter surrender and complete consumption in his emerald orbs.

His expression was blank not one emotion flickered across his usually so very easy-to-read face. As he walked closer I could see his emerald fire devouring everything in his path.

I could vaguely hear the screams of people trying to flee from the ravenously striking fire but I stayed rooted to the spot. It was almost like the flickering of the flames held me mesmerized. I could feel the soft falling of the rain against my skin as it soaked my thin shirt, heard the threatening cackles of thunder and was distantly aware of the lightening that flashed across the gloomy night sky.

Closer and closer he walked, until he was no more than 2 feet away.

Cocking his head to the side he scrutinized me intently; like he was searching for something. Moments later he straitened, a look of satisfaction in his eyes. Suddenly he held his hand out to me; I looked at him my eyes catching his gaze.

Never looking away I reached for it and we vanished in a fiery emerald inferno...burning


	4. III Lord

Words: 1, 276

Rating: K 

III. Lord

The hall was dark, daunting and unforgiving. My boots clacked on the white veined black marble floor that gleamed beneath the lights of the chandeliers. At the end of the hall intimidating 15 foot doors guarded the throne room. Walking through the doors, I spared the guards no glances and swept into the room. The gargantuan, round room was completely empty until my eyes spotted the throne. Raised upon a dais was a wide low backed black onyx throne with gray lavish cushions and pillows surrounding it.

At first glance there appeared to be a young child sitting on some cushions on the floor, his back against the throne. He seemed to be staring intently at his hands, as they picked at the too long cuffs of his over sized long sleeved shirt. Sitting on the throne was a young girl with straight ebony hair and wearing a simple green gown; her legs were tucked beneath her. The girl was calmly combing out the long midnight hair of the boy sitting before her; every stroke smooth and gentle.

I stopped 10 paces from the dais, kneeled on one knee and waited. Almost imperceptibly the blonde whispered into the ear of the boy at her feet. Immediately his hands stilled and ever so slowly he tilted up his head to look at me. Impossibly large depthless emerald pools looked up at me, set into a thin pale almost gaunt face that was framed by raven black bangs. I barely stifled a gasp this was no child. His innocent, practically child-like eyes, seemed to pierce into my very soul and I could not look away.

When he finally looked away from me, I practically sighed in relief. He turned his head and tilted it up to talk to the girl attending him. Leaning down she allowed him to whisper in her ear. She leant away to look at him, then nodded once. She rose from the throne and after throwing a detached smile my way, left the hall.

"Your mission?"

I looked up at him, "Successful, my Lord."

"Well done," A moment later I heard the doors opened. I could tell by the footstep there were at least 6 people. They stopped behind me a little off to the side; immediately on their knees. I saw my Lord hand motion at the group to move forward. Only one person rose. As the figure came within my line of site, I saw he was heavily cloaked; as a result all I could tell was that the figure was male. My Liege gave me permission to stand and motioned for me to stand aside; I was grateful for I could now survey the room with ease.

The cloaked figure strode forward and whispered in my Lord's ear. Cautiously I studied, my liege's face.

In the few moments that passed in almost complete silence his child-like innocence drained from his very face; and within the blink of an eye his features gave way to an older, powerful and completely lethal being. As I looked upon this man, my lord, I finally knew why he was notoriously rumored to be the Dark Prince.

His face was devoid of all emotion, though his eyes told a different story. The innocent emerald green eyes that had stared childishly, from behind black bangs, were completely gone and in their place something so much worse. Their green color swirled black ominously and were cold, unforgiving and ruthless; this was no child. This was a man capable of great and terrible works. I shivered.

The cloaked figure pulled away so that he merely stood in front of my Lord. My lord flicked his wrist and immediately the cloak was banished, the man revealed. Draco Malfoy. His short platinum blonde hair fell in layers and framed his legendary features. He was taller than my liege and had a subtle strength.

My liege latched onto Draco's wrist and pulled him down to sit on the throne. Resting his head on Draco's knee he spoke.

"Bring her to me."

Immediately one of Draco's guard left the room. My Lord stared ahead at the door, in such deep concentration he did not visibly acknowledge when Draco began to run his fingers through the long silky black hair.

The doors slowly opened and a woman in torn battle ware was led before our Lord. Her hands wee shacked with rune etched restraints. Her easily recognizable Weasley red hair was ragged and limp, small cuts and dirt marred her pretty face.

The guard leading her in forced her to her knees before our Liege. She raised her head and looked upon him in complete defiance.

Rising smoothly, our Lord walked soundlessly down the steps of the dais. Slowly he circled the young woman, scrutinizing her under his unnerving gaze. After having walked a full circuit round her he stopped before her.

"Ginevra, Ginevra…Ginevra, it seems we meet again."

She spoke not a word.

"What did I say would happen if I ever saw you again…Ginevra?"

Still she said nothing, but one could practically feel the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Well, are you going to say anything?"

He sighed, "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Y-you said," she spoke her voice cracking and words punctuated by stutters, "th-that if-if you ev-ever saw m-m-me again you would k-kill me and s-sen-send me b-back to my par-parents in pieces."

"Yes, I'm so glad you remembered, _Gin-Gin_. That you didn't forget. But I'm afraid I'll have to do something else entirely to you, do you know why?"

Once again she fell silent.

"No? Well I'll tell you why, I don't tolerate those who hurt my family. You thought you were so clever, when you took my Luna from me, didn't you," he practically crooned in her ear.

"You thought that you were disposing of the only thing standing between you and I being together forever. Hmm well I suppose I should introduce you to some important people that can shed some light upon this subject."

In strode Luna herself, her simplistic pale blue almost white dress flowed about her in an ethereal way. Her impossible large blue eyes had a faraway look to them, and her hair fell in gentle curls to her waist. She looked like an Angel. She strode up to our Lord and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as he did in return.

"As you, I am sure, know many refer to me as the Dark Prince; though to my council I am Lord Potter. As such I would like you to meet Crowned Princess Luna, my dear sister."

Immediately Ginevra's mouth fell open in shock but my Liege forged on.

"But most important to me is Draconius Malfoy, Crowned Consort to the throne. Now that you know what a grievous mistake you've made I suppose it is time for our time together to come to an end."

Ginevra was yanked up by her shackles into standing position. My lord walked up to Ginny so that he mere inches from her.

Bringing his hand up to caress her cheek; he spoke as her eyes widened, "Good-bye Ginny."

A bright white flash flared bright, as it faded the three royals gracefully left the room; their auras intoxicating in their intensity.

Ginny lay on the ground her face forever frozen in a scream her eyes wide and terrified, all over her body were marks and brands of a traitor and in the center of her forehead a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a crescent moon and a black crown above it. The marks of a traitor to our Lord.

* * *

Author Note:

thanks to all those who reviewed and read my drabble. The reviews are encouraging and i hope you enjoy my lates installment of _Drabbles_.


	5. IV Cold

Words: 100

Rating: K

IV Cold

It was so cold, absolutely frigid. Goose bumps covered my exposed flesh, my eyes watered from the stinging chill, and my damp clothes clung to me.

It was quiet, eerily so.

No one knew I where I was and the heavy gray clouds would keep me hidden. The air was thin 3,000 feet up and my long slow breathing the only sound.

I felt numb and all I wanted was to feel. All I wanted to do was…freefall. To have the air rush past me and everything else with it.

I sighed.

Closing my eyes I let go.

I fell.

* * *

Author Note:

I know what you're thinking.

"what's she doing posting two drabbles in one day?"

Well i am posing 2 today because i didn't post one last Thursday or Friday. So i am making it up to all of you.

Viola!

Also i have decided that i will not be posting on weekends unless they are makeup installments or i feel like posting on weekends. I will be posting September 7th because its still a business day.


	6. V Lapping

Words: 100

Rating: K

V. Lapping

I sit by myself on a lake beach, cold clear water lapping teasingly at my bare feet. I sit wondering for the longest time where all our time together went.

'Cause I sure as hell don't know. I sighed, I really shouldn't be moping.

"If you were here right know, I probably wouldn't be moping," I grumbled under my breath.

But then I stop to think about what I just said…and I immediately regret it. You aren't here. No matter how much I wish, plead or even scream you were...you aren't.

You're gone… and I don't want you to be.


	7. VI Mirrors

Words: 584

Rating: 

VI. Mirrors

Suppressing a bloodcurdling scream; it flew from my mouth in a pained hiss. Looking away from the mirror I checked the stitch to make sure it was tight and secure. Letting loose an unsteady breath, I brought a shaky hand up to my forehead and wiped at the feverish skin.

I closed my eyes, hoping for a small reprieve when my shot nerves twitched uncontrollably. I barely managed to cast a silencing charm before I let myself fall into scream filled haze.

When the pain subsided, all I could hear was my ragged inhale and exhale.

_No rest for the wicked then_, I thought bitterly as I cautiously picked myself up from the floor.

Taking my wand I pointed it on a rather large gash, running from my left shoulder, above my left nipple, below my belly button and ending at the juncture between my leg and pelvis; about 2 inches from my hip bone.

Looking into the mirror at the gash I whispered.

A needle and thread floated from its place, on the sink counter, toward me. I grit my teeth as I felt the first puncture but never let my eyes leave the mirror. I felt time stretch on forever, feeling myself become accustomed to the pain. As the needle neared my under wear; I gently pulled them down with one hand. I slowly exhaled as the needle stopped and the thread cut itself. Flicking my wrist and swinging my arm in a small arc movement the thread sealed itself so it couldn't come undone. Picking out a smooth rag from my small cloth bag I ran it under lukewarm water and rinsed off the dried blood splattered on me.

Feeling semi-clean again I gingerly applied a thick green mint slave, which would numb the pain and prevent the stitches from ripping, to all of my stitches; then wrapped them in pristine white bandages. Sinking a transfigured chair I rested for a moment. Cracking my eyes open I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and could do nothing but stare.

My hair was plastered to my forehead, its dark color calling attention to my sickly too pale skin. My _Avada Kedavra_ eyes were glassy and bloodshot; large dark rings formed from sleep deprivation. My skin was stretched over my frame, not an ounce of cushioning fat on my body and only the most miniscule of muscle. My arms, legs, neck and torso were colored with bruises that varied in color. Old scars mixed with new one littered my skin. Rising from the chair I slipped into a loose pair of slacks and cast a full body glamour. Satisfied that they wouldn't break I put on a long sleeve white button up and my red house tie. Casting a refreshing charm on my hair I ran a shaky hand through it.

Looking up into the mirror again I saw who everyone expected me to be; the pampered prince. My flawless tanned skin marred by a famous scar hidden beneath a fringe of renowned untamable glossy midnight hair. While still on the short side, my practically skeletal frame now had a healthy look. The only thing reminding me of my true self were my eyes. They were still a bit glassy but the red bloodshot lines had been hidden along and only a slightly dead tired stare remained.

I sighed before cracking half-assed grin that seemed more like a grimace. Trying once more, I somehow succeeded; The-Boy-Who-Lived act was back.

For now.

* * *

Author Note:

Srry its been awhile but classes are a bitch


	8. VII Forgot

Words: 100

Rating: T

VII. Forgot

They've left me here; all alone…forgotten. You think it wouldn't hurt.

That after all these years of living with them I wouldn't care…

But I do.

They never loved me, cared for me…Hell they didn't even feed me properly. Then again they never even fucking wanted me.

I was always just the freak.

The burden.

But this time…this time they didn't even come pick me up. They left me here, standing all alone at the train station.

They've left me waiting. Just like they always have…

Waiting for them to care, to love me… to want me.

Instead I'm forgotten.

* * *

I'm a bit nervous about this drab. So feedback would be appreciated. thanks


	9. VIII Wet

Words: 1,046

Rating: K

VII. Wet

"Play with me."

I looked up from my work and to look at my son and god he took my breath away; he looked so much like his other father. Emerald green eyes the exact replica of Harry's; big, expressive and so full of life.

I sigh, "Tristan, it's raining outside."

"But daddy," he pouted cutely, "I love the rain; it's perfect."

I was choked with nostalgia; my words forgotten.

Harry had said the same thing to me; all those years ago.

"_Come outside with me," Harry playfully tugged at my long sleeved shirt._

"_Potter are you crazy? The weather's horrid outside; it's raining," I whined._

_But Harry just looked wistfully outside the French doors, leading to a balcony, of our room._

"_For your information Malfoy, I love the rain; it's perfect."_

_He suddenly pouted at me, "so will come out with me? Please?"_

"_Alright, alright," I grumbled, "if I get sick you better take care of me."_

_He bounced up from the bed, "always," he pecked me on the lips before bounding out of the room and down the stairs. _

"-ather are you listening?"

"Hmm, oh yes…alright we can go."

My son's face broke out into a wide grin; once again reminding me so much of his other father. Rising from my desk I held out my hand to Tristan and hauled him up into my arms.

Entering my room I dumped my load onto the four poster bed.

"Take off your jacket and slip into a t shirt and shorts okay?"

"M'kay," Tristan leapt off my bed and ran to his room.

While Tristan changed I did as well.

"Dad!" My son walked into my room, clothe changed, holding a brush and hair tie.

"Hmm?"

"Will you braid my hair? Daddy, would braid It for me whenever we went out," he asked innocently.

Not saying anything I sat on the chaise by the fireplace in my room and motioned for Tristan to sit before me. Taking the brush and hair tie; I gathered up the silky baby fine platinum blonde hair with natural raven black highlights. As I gently run the brush through his hair I could see how many people think that Tristan streaks his hair, black even though it naturally grows the way it is. Starting at the top I skillfully French braid my son's hair just like I used to for Harry.

"_Draco," Harry pouts sitting in front of a vanity, I need your help."_

"_What is it, love?"_

"_My hair is everywhere, and all knotted 'cause it's so long," he complained blowing his hair out of his face._

"_How 'bout I braid it for you, so it's out of your face?"_

"_Please," he nodded._

_Picking up his brush from the vanity I run it gently from root to tip; stopping every once in awhile to untangle a knot. Once it was all brushed through I pick up the thick silky black strands of hair with natural red highlights and braided it all the way down to the end. Binding the end with a hair tie, I finished, braid falling to mid thigh._

"_All done," I announce._

"_Dray," he turns away from the mirror, "it's perfect."_

_He smiles brightly; bestowing a hungry kiss upon my lips. Breaking away he pulls his braid in front of him to examine it._

"_Dray," he mutters, focused on his hair._

"_Yeah," I pull on my dragon hide boots._

"_I think my hair's too long."_

"_Well… I like it," I say running a comb through my own hair._

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_M'kay then I'll keep it long," he nodded his head in affirmation._

"_Aw, just for me," I tease playfully._

"_Just for you," he winks before disappearing out into the hall._

Finishing Tristan's braid it rests at the small of his back.

"All done."

Scrambling up from his spot on the floor he dashes over to the vanity set in my room and examines his hair.

Turning to look at me smiling his brightest, before running to me and hugging my tightly.

"Thanks dad, it's perfect; just like daddy used to do it."

"Good now come on, let's head outside."

Whooping in excitement, Tristan races out of the door and downstairs; smiling softly at his antics I follow him.

After slipping on a pair of shoes on the front porch; we look out into the rain and then at each other before running out into the rain. Whooping and yelling in excitement.

"Dad!"

Swiveling around to look at Tristan I bite back a sob of how much he reminds me of Harry right now.

"_Draco!" Harry shouts running through the fields of mid-shin grass. _

_I turn to look at Harry. His wet hair is plastered to his head and his long sleeve shirt and shorts cling to his body. But what really caught me were his eyes. They were so bright and lively practically shining with happiness. _

_He spun around, his arms wide open, eyes fluttered closed and face heavenward. _

_Stopping he plopped onto the ground laughing. I run over to him and plop right down next to him._

_He moved so he was sitting between my legs, his back leaning against my chest. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close._

"_I love you Dray," he looks up at me._

_I look down at him, beads of rain rundown his face and hair; his eyes are so bright and happy. His face is relaxed and a smile on his lips._

_I lean down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, "I love you to Harry."_

_Teasingly, he pulls a face, "ew, Draco, you're all wet."_

"-ad!"

Blinking rapidly, I see Tristan a few feet away from me trying to get my attention.

A playful smirk on my face I run up to Tristan and scoop him up into my arms; spinning him.

"Dad!" he shrieks happily. Finally stopping I plop onto the ground, hugging my son tightly.

He wiggles and I let go of him putting my hands on the ground and leaning back on them.

A mischievous glint appears in his eyes and he pulls a face, "ew, dad, your all wet."

Quick as a flash he playfully pushes me down and makes a mad dash for the house; laughing all the way.

* * *

Author's Note:

I do believe that so far this is my only drab were the both characters were specifically named.

please tell me what you think.

Yes the pairing is, HarryXDraco and there is implied mpreg.

This installment is dedicated to:

TheBlackStrawberry and Kamerron

thanks for all the reviews.


	10. IX Lost

Words: 193

Rating: T

IX. Lost 

I entered the club. Confident none would recognize me. As soon as I walked through the doors I felt the music rippling through me; like it did every time I went out to the clubs.

The music blared through the speakers, pounding through the floor. The air was smoke hazy, lights dark and obscuring.

Drifting closer I felt the music pulse through me. I waded through the sweaty writhing bodies; searching for the pull.

In the midst of it all I felt the addiction. I felt the music fill me. I was drowning in a sea of bodies…losing myself in the music.

My eyes fell shut, arms lifted, I felt myself pulse and twist to the beats. My head swaying wildly; hair whipping around me in frenzy. The lyrics fell from my mouth, like rain from the sky, half screamed back to the stage.

I felt everything fall away; I felt a numb relief steel over me. This was what I was here for. I didn't need the alcoholic binges or free fucks.

Here the music stole everything and I was just one of many; lost in this seemingly expansive sea.

_Don't know what's goin' on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years, I still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night, with these blood shot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life._

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying,_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_My body swayed and my eyes fluttered close. I felt_

_Now things are coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me, I'm glad you disappear_

_So I'll stay out all night, get drunk and fuck and fight_

_Until the morning comes out, forget about our life_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying,_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should've made you leave_

_I should've known it could be so much better_

_I hope you're missin' me, I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

_Now it's coming clear_

_That I don't need you hear_

_But in this world around me, I'm glad you disappear_

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying,_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Now you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

_

* * *

_

Author Note:

_Gone Forever _by Three Days Grace i do NOT own this song.

srry i forgot to include the song.


	11. X Innocent

Words: 693

Rating M

X. Innocent

Slowly, cautiously I opened the back door, wand at the ready, hinges creaking ominously. The kitchen was devoid of all life. But what caught my eye, was the drying blood that stained the entire room. Frenzied handprints were left everywhere; testament to a struggle.

Silently, I drifted into the living room following the trail of blood. I came upon a rather large couch, in which upon a hideous set of muggles sat. The first was a tall and exceedingly rotund, seeming to be more akin to a walrus rather than human. A thatch of blonde hair grew upon his head a thick mustache above his upper lip.

Next to him was a specimen of woman most unsightly. Her hair was thick and dark brown, giving her pale countenance a sickly hue. The bone structure of her face was horse-like; her very thin face adding prominence to the unnatural bone structures.

The last was the vilest display of muggle human I had ever borne witness to. The boy, assuming the obese human was male, was massively over weight. His clothes strained, in their attempts to keep the girth of flesh within.

What really caught my disgusted eyes were the frozen looks of terror upon their faces; as though they had seen something so frightful, in which, resulted in their deaths.

Shaking my head, I forged onward; quiet sure they weren't a great loss to muggles everywhere. The bloody trail led me to a staircase. There were massive amounts of the drying crimson blood everywhere scratch marks were etched into the walls and banister; pieces of flesh having been left behind.

As I neared the top landing the coppery rust scent of blood, and even more worrisome the musky scent of sex, became more pungent. Fear shivered down my spine in anticipation of what I might find. I did know that whoever had been bleeding all of this blood didn't have much longer to live.

The blood trailed across the landing to a door, but this was no ordinary door. This door had multiple locks on it and a small cat flap near the bottom. What was most unusual about these locks was the fact that they locked from the outside; intending to keep whomever, inside. Whispering a low, "_Alohomora_," I unlocked each and everyone, with a slow twist of the knob I, cautiously trekked forth.

Nothing I had ever experienced before prepared me for what I was witnessing at this very moment. Blood was splattered across the walls, ceiling and floor in a macabre mural. Mixed in with the crmson blood was the stark black ink that contrasted. There were words, drawings and etchings scrawled into the walls and floor. But one word out of all the carnage stood out most shockingly; innocent.

In big bolded lettering, INNOCENT, was carved into the floor; by the bed. In each groove in every letter blood and ink had been poured into it. After having overcome my shock I tried to find the source of the blood. Scanning the room once more, my eyes fell upon a bundle of rags lying upon the bed.

Walking forward, I stretched a shaky hand and completely, but gently pulled back the covers. There the Potter Heir lay revealed. The boy was completely skin and bone, a thin padding of muscle here and there. Welts, cuts, gashes, scars and bruises that marred his sickly pale skin, were coated in blood; it was everywhere. Worst of all I could see the tell tale white stains of dried semen.

Not expecting to find anything, I reached out again and took his pulse. To my utter amazement a weak and unsteady pulse beat beneath my fingertips. Quickly I stunned Potter, gathered him in my arms and made to portkey away; when my eyes caught sight of the, INNOCENT, etched into the floorboards. Looking down at the boy who had managed to survive all this, I would be blown away to find even a thread of compassion; especially after the way the fates had cast his lot.

Shaking my head I activated the portkey and not two seconds later the house went up in flames.

* * *

Author Note:

Just went over a few grammar mistakes.


	12. XI Childlike

Words: 179

Rating: k

XI. Child-like

It was a beautiful day. A fair wind blew gently across the rolling hills, grass rippling. Thick puffy cloudes dotted the sky, just enough to keep the temperature cool and temperate. I lay on the blue blanket Harry and I had spread out. He sat a few feet from me, children enraptured by his story.

I couldn't help but watch his antics. His face was animated, emotions flashing rapidly across his features.

His eyes lit up as he was talking; practically shining with happiness. His gestures were overly exaggerated, hands moving rapidly as he spun his tale.

I smiled, he was so relaxed…so free. And he deserved it, with all the shit life had thrown at him.

He let his guard down to so very few, though children were the exception. He was like a child himself really; when he let his walls down.

For so long he had been chained to a destiny that he wouldn't wish upon anyone. Now though he was free, free to act himself…to be the caring, compassionate, child-like Harry I knew and loved.

* * *

Author Note:

Trying hard to catch up.


	13. XII Collar

Words: 506

Rating: K

XII. Collar

The embers from the fire had gone out hours ago, leaving the room long since chilled. But I dared not leave the room to slip on a cloak; anyone might see me in the halls.

Staring out of the large bay windows, at the vast gardens of Dumbledore Castle, the only light was that of the full moon. The silvery rays casting soft shadow about the room and gardens.

Silently my hands ghosted upwards to my throat. Under my fingertips I felt the edges of a metal collar etched with runes and blood red rubies set into it. It was designed to restrain any and all uses of magic, and I despised it.

Shivering I wrapped my thin arms around myself in an attempt to warm myself, but knew it was fruitless. All I could do was wait.

Then I felt it, the subtle surge of power, as the shadows shifted imperceptibly. I still did not turn around. I never heard the sound off his approach, none were ever aware of his approach. I was the only one who could sense him.

"This simply will not do," he declared angrily.

I smiled, before turning around, "I knew you wouldn't approve."

"How could I? That abominable creation has stolen the place of what rightfully belongs there."

Reaching into his cloak he pulled out a collar of black lace. Intricate silver chain links with emeralds set within had been sewn throughout it in a simple but lavish design. At the center the Potter crest hung so that it would rest at the hollow of my throat. Just as it had before it had been cruelly ripped from my neck.

A small gasp escaped me as I caught site of the collar. With a shaky hand I reached out and gently ran my fingers over it; as if it would break at any moment.

I looked up at him my eyes wide, "You found it," I whispered almost inaudibly.

He nodded.

"Could you," I gestured to my throat. Turning I took my long platinum blonde hair and held it up, to expose the restraint.

I felt the comfort of his touch as he gently ran his fingers over the rubies. Slowly I felt my power return to me as the rubies were drained. I heard him whisper the counter runes when he was done the collar clattered to the floor.

Without prompting I felt him slip the lace collar around my neck so that it clutched to my throat, the fabric cool and soothing to my sensitive and pale skin. I smiled.

Turning around I let my hair loose, letting it tumble down to my waist.

"Just as it should be," he commented.

I nodded.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"I want to go home," I whispered.

A smile rested upon his lips, "my wish is your command."

"Are you ready, sister?" He hand held out.

"Always, brother," I replied firmly grasping his hand.

In bright flash of light we vanished. Only a drained collar left, forgotten, on the floor.

* * *

Author Note:

i am officially caught up.I relish the moment, for it is oh so delicious.I have always liked the LunaXHarry sibling relationship.

Shout out to

**TheBlackStrawberry**

your reviews are lovely.


	14. XIII Scream

Words: 215

Rating: T

XIII. Scream

He screamed.

He had never screamed before. Not like this, never like this.

I had seen the other memories.

Abuse was his past.

I had seen the beatings, torture, starvation and neglect.

But…

None of that compared to what I was witnessing.

The shatteringly, agonized and pained screams that begged and plead.

I wanted nothing more to steal away my lover's past-selves. To protect him against everything, I stole a glance at my lover.

I knew he didn't need protecting, neither of us did; we were both powerful wizards in our own right.

Finally everything faded away and I found myself back in the Ritual Room.

I looked up at him; my gaze captured by his emerald green eyes, messy raven hair falling into those mesmerizing orbs.

Never looking away I walked up to him, just inches apart.

"This doesn't change anything."

He just nods.

I reach my hand and tuck his hair behind his ear, my hand drifting from his ear to caress his jaw. Leaning down I captured his lips in a kiss.

"This doesn't change anything," I repeated against his lips.

"Ok," he whispered against my own lips.

Feeling his lips trail kisses down my jaw, I swore I would never again allow screams like that to pass his lips ever again.


	15. XIV Write

Words: 449

Ratings: K

XIV. Writing

_**Assignment: Use five words to describe yourself and explain why you chose them.**_

I never could remember when it started. I do, however, remember, with crystal clarity, when I realized it for what it was.

Abuse.

I never could fathom how one single word could describe a whole life. And yet this one did.

Dear god. I don't even think I can go on, but…no one else knows my story. No one but me and when I'm dead and gone, all anyone will have about me will be lies.

Rape.

I was only 5 years of age when my uncle deemed me fit for work. You can't see it right now but I'm laughing. Hysterically. I mean I just can't believe I was damned eager to please them, to want them to want me.

Anyway, I was 7 when I realized it was wrong and just what it was. Before all I had known was it hurt like hell and hadn't felt so much pain in my fucking pathetic life.

Starved.

Most think there's only one way to starve somebody and that's physically but that's a lie. I would know. I've been there. Starved of practically everything.

If it could be taken from me it was taken.

The Slytherins used to taunt me about my height you know. Personally I didn't care but I had to keep up the Gryfindor façade for as long as possible.

I mean I knew why I was short, I wasn't naturally supposed to be this short, but malnutrition warps the body in mysterious ways. That and Vernon told me why I was starved.

"_You don't eat cause, we cant have our pretty lil whore growin. Clients like em small and innocent."_

He used to breathe that in my ear during "special" punishments.

Sigh, I used to flinch horribly when people touched me but then I got so used to being used, it didn't even fucking matter.

Used

I've been used before. It's not something I was unfamiliar to, even manipulation was a frequency.

My relatives, using the term in its loosest form, used me to get money.

Strangers used me for pleasure.

What I was unused to was being used by people who claimed they want me, care for me even love me.

My friends had used me for me fame.

The world and my mentor had used me to save itself.

Tired

Well guess what I'm tired of saving people. I'm tired of being used. I'm tired of being starved. I'm tired of being raped. I'm tired of being abused.

I've been tired my whole life. Now it's my time.

'Cause I'm so bloody tired of being tired.

_**Written by Harry Potter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author Note:

I am aware that it has been two weeks since i last posted an installment. I am so sorry but essay's have been consuming my time. Anyway to make up to all of you who have been following my posts here is a mega installment of 10 works.

Please tell me out of the 10, VIX - XXIII, you liked the most. Fo those that do tell me which works they liked the most will get an Exclusive Extra installment that will not be posted to the general public until I have finished all 50 works


	16. XV Dance

Words: 363

Rating: T

XV. Dance

I surveyed the club, taking a slow deep drag from the cigarette in my hand. Few interests caught my eye until I saw them.

They were complete contrasts to each other; light and dark, day and night.

The taller one had platinum blonde hair that fell to his shoulders; falling in light wispy layers. Silver grey orbs, outlined in black eyeliner, had eyes only for his companion; tongue flicking out to moisten his dusky red lips. His aristocratic features were classic, the high cheek bones and angled jaw that was softened slightly. His pale skin and lithely muscled form was striking against his black clothing. A skin tight shirt slashed across the back and front gave glimpses of an intricate black dragon tattooed across his back. His legs were clad in skin tight low rise jeans, slashed up and down the legs; revealing pale legs. Black calf length boots were on his feet.

His companion was shorter. Raven black hair was cut short in the back falling to the nape of his neck; while his long bangs fell messily into his enthralling emerald eyes, framed with silver eyeliner. He was undeniably beautiful, his featured angularly soft with the side set eyes and full red stained lips. Though not as pale as his counterpart the dark haired male was very fair. His low rise skintight washout gray bondage pants clung tightly. His top was a mere haphazard swath of white cloth bandages, wrapped around his neck, collar, and right shoulder, that crisscrossed against his torso and arms. His whole body was sinewy muscle that rippled beneath smooth skin. Beneath the sparse bandages on his back a pair of angel wings that looked ready to lift off his back.

The music beat through the room as the sea of bodies convulsed. But the two boys captured the room. Contorting against each other, they danced. Twisting and writhing to the pulse of some carnal rite. Bodies shone with sweat, breathing labored and heavy, eyes half lidded and cloudy. There movements were almost languid as they grinded against each other, hands wandering, mouths seeking and tongues caressing. They were erotic and alluring in their movements.

I took another drag of my cigarette; eyes never straying from the sensual duo and their dance of pure seduction.


	17. XVI Dark

Words: 101

Rating: K

XVI. Dark

It's dark.

The sounds are muted. So soft…so quiet.

I can hear the low murmurs and hushed shifting on the stage.

Then without warning the blaring scrape of a chair dragging.

Silence.

A snap echoes in the dark.

A light blinks on.

Its brilliant white color casting the café in shadows.

The vague outline of a figure, sitting on a stool, in my half blinded view.

I blink the bright stars away, eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

The sharp intake of breath is loud as the audience is silent.

I close my eyes…the words washing over me in dark silence.

_I have known you since I_

_Was a child a_

_Daily constant in my life_

_Done everything you have_

_Ever asked_

_What can I say?_

_Obedience is my forte_

_Now you ask me to_

_Love you and_

_Once upon a time, without_

_Hesitance, without_

_Questionable doubt, without_

_Deceit,_

_I would say yes._

_To the heavens I would exclaim_

_With pride I would proclaim_

_Yes_

_But that was_

_Once upon a time,_

_When with rose colored glasses I_

_Viewed the world_

_With my child-like naivety_

_You could do_

_No wrong_

_And now what you ask of me is_

_So much more than I can give_

_You have taken and I have given all that I_

_Am, everything that once made me who I am is_

_Yours_

_My definition of myself is not my own_

_Instead I am owned_

_I am owned_

_Mind, soul and body_

_There is nothing of mine that you cannot_

_Ask for, take or demand_

_For the reality is I have_

_No rights, no choice, no nothing_

_But illusion was my reality_

_Once upon a time…_

_

* * *

_

Author Note:

The poem is written by me and i own it.

Yes it is an original work and is posted along with some of my other original works on

the link is on my profile page.


	18. XVII Eyes

Words: 500

Rating: K

XVII. Eyes

Cautiously I ascended the few steps to the waiting sorting hat.

It was dark. Just like it had always been.

The hushed whispers from before had fallen silent. As if the entire hall was under a spell.

Picking up the hat, I sat down, fingering the rough fraying fabric. With holding a sigh I slipped the hat onto my head. I felt the patched cloth rub against my skin as it slipped over my eyes. I waited patiently my fingers wringing anxiously in my lap.

Nervous, that nothing was happening, I desperately wished for Draco to be by my side.

HPHP

I watched as Harry navigated his way up the few stairs to the sorting hat and stool. I seethed. No one of the staff had moved to assist him. They were each caught up in their own world as they watched the ceremony.

When he finally sat down I breathed a mental sigh of relief, I saw him slip on the hat; hands wringling nervously in his lap. I waited, along with the rest of the school, with baited breath for the hat's judgment to be proclaimed by all.

HPHP

_Hmm…Loyalty, knowledge…Plenty of courage I see. Then again, I see very much cunning and a thirst to prove oneself; Slytherin could put you on the path to greatness._

_But I think it'll have to by Gryfindor_

_Hello?_ I projected mentally.

_Hello Mr. Potter, I was just about to place you in Gryfindor, young one._

_But…why would you place me in Gryfindor, if you said i could be great in Slytherin._

_With your condition the Slytherin's would attempt to, how they say, "eat you alive."_

As soon as I heard that I knew where I was meant to go.

Hearing the hat scream my placement, I hid my smirk.

Rising, I slowly removed the hat from my head; opening my eyes for the first time that night.

HPHP

"_Slytherin!"_

When the Sorting Hat exclaimed Harry's placement; my mask almost cracked. Almost.

Holding myself as I should, I waited for him to join me at the table.

When he took the hat off and opened his eyes for all to see, a superior smirk fell into place.

Their color was a milky white silver speckled with green and black. For a second though the flashed a violent green that stormed and swirled almost ominously with power. Though as soon as it had come it was gone.

With a politely bored expression on his face he swept from the front of the hall to the Slytherin table, his movement graceful and confident, sitting beside me. No one said a word at the obvious fact of his blindness just as not one person made a move to help him; each and every one of them blatantly staring. As soon as he was seated, his eyes scanned the Great hall before turning his pupil less stare to the Staff Table.

In a firm quietly, carrying whisper he spoke.

"It's not polite to stare."


	19. XVIII Gray

Words: 179

Rating: K

XVIII. Gray

"Gray."

I say my mind flashing back to when I 'd picked my favourite colour.

_I could feel his gray eyes staring at me._

_God it takes everything within me not to simply stare right back._

_Tentatively, I sneak a glimpse; a quick little peak._

_Quickly looking away I, suck in a sharp breath._

_Merlin._

_I certainly hadn't expected to catch his eyes._

_Those silvery, sleet coloured, endless tundra, eyes._

_By the gods._

_I'm simply falling, forever into those fathomless gray orbs._

_Everything about them, even the most miniscule of things makes me fall deeper and deeper in love._

_Sigh._

_I adore how they twinkle mischievously, when he play those pranks._

_They way the light up when he smiles that 1000 kilowatt smile…just for me._

_One look, that's all it takes. Just one and I'm his._

"-emy, Remy!"

"Huh?" I ask bringing myself back to the present.

"What are ya thinking about? I've been calling you for, like, five minutes."

Valiantly I suppress the blush threatening to creep up my neck.

"Nothing, Siri, nothing at all," I smile reassuringly.

* * *

Author Note:

Yes the pairing is RemusXSirius


	20. XIX Moonlight

Words: 679

Rating: T

XIX. Moonlight

"Do you come up here often?"

Immediately I turn, trying to find the source of the voice.

Finally, I spot them and to my surprise it's Potter.

Bringing his hand to his mouth, I see him take a long languid drag of a cigarette. The tip glowing orange in the pale moonlight.

Tilting his head back a bit, he leisurely blows out the smoke. The grayish fumes curling and contorting in the cool night air.

"I do, but I've never seen you here before. So do you?"

Surprising myself I simply nod, before allowing my eyes to scan the scene below.

"I didn't think anyone would be daring enough to climb out onto the roof of the North Tower…Potter."

I heard him snort amusedly.

"Yeah well, Malfoy, everyone probably thinks the only people who would climb out on the roof would be crazy or suicidal."

Hearing the suicidal part I turn sharply to look at him, my mask betraying nothing.

I open my mouth to retort, but he cuts me off.

"Cool it Malfoy, I'm not trying to take a jab at you."

Confused, I say nothing, allowing my mouth to shut.

"Hey, come sit up here, don't want ya falling off the Tower on accident now," he said, patting the expanse of roof beside him with one hand, putting out his cigarette with the other.

Not speaking I simply move to sit beside him.

Staring out on the grounds, I allow my mind to drift.

"I don't by the way," I say before, I realize what I'm saying.

In the corner of my eye, I see him turn to face me.

"Don't what?"

Turning I look at him, my words a mere whisper.

"Come up here often. It's hard to sneak away."

He doesn't say anything, just stared…and so do I.

I had never really looked at Potter before, I mean _really _looked.

His hair was straight and fell to his shoulders in layers, their raven black color gleaming in the silvery sheen of the moon. His bangs framed his face, the fringe falling into his _Avada Kedavra_ eyes. The large green orbs were set into thin, gaunt features. Purple bags were heavy beneath his eyes; a testament to sleep deprivation. His lips were full and a dusky rose. His pale skin, bathed in moonlight glowed faintly.

I noticed how his clothes seemed to almost drown him and how his frame shook slightly in the cool weather.

The moonlight really did suit him.

Subconsciously, we had moved closer as we scrutinized the other. Suddenly I felt his breath on my face and my own hand brushing his hair away from his face.

Then without warning I chastely pressed my lips to his.

Suddenly my mind caught up with my actions and I broke away.

My breathing was quicker as was his; but I just couldn't process that I had kissed Harry Potter.

What's more I _liked_ kissing him. But I was so nervous; I had kissed others, boys included, but I had never been the nervous one.

"Why'd you stop?"

I heard Harry whisper.

Looking back at him I drank in the moonlight bathed sight of him once more.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

Ferociously our lips met, nipping and swiping at the other's lips for permission; drawing each other's tongue out. Viciously we fought battling for dominance in a frenzy lips, teeth and tongue.

Hands groped and searched; fingertips trailing fire in their wake. Gasps and throaty moans escaping into the night.

As we pulled away in our need for air, I simply drank in the sight of him.

He was panting harshly, breathing loud in the silence small puffs of air appearing in the cool night air. His hair was even more tousled that usual. His lips were swollen and stained red; clothes askew and rumpled. Still the light if the full moon wrapped him in its gentle rays.

As breath, returned to us I could feel the anxiety growing in the air, harshly I shoved it away and moved forward to kiss him again.


	21. XX Return

Words: 397

Rating: K

XX. Return

"You've returned to me," I whispered, my fingers curled around a delicate glass of red wine; as I stared out the large bay windows of the manor.

I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, his mouth placing open butterfly kisses on the side of my neck. Slowly he made his way up to my ear nibbling gently on the skin below the lobe.

"Of course, I will always return to you," he whispered.

Breaking away from his embrace, I placed my glass on a nearby table; I faced him, my hands splayed on his chest, gingers playing absently with his shirt.

"Will you return to me dead?" I whispered, looking at my idle fingers.

I heard him sigh, before his hand caressed my jaw lightly, tilting it upward.

"It is a dangerous game we play, you know that."

I nodded, the silence reigning for just a moment.

"I wish for you to leave them," I said before I could stop myself.

Immediately he tensed before stepping away from me.

"And I wish for you to leave the Light and the manipulating old bastard."

"Draco," I said looking away, "you know I cannot-"

"Just as you know I cannot leave Voldemort," he said walking past me to the bay windows

"Draco," I cried turning, "he will kill you."

"Just as Albus will, when he has no use for you," he said coldly; still not turning to look at me.

I said nothing knowing, full well, that Albus would not hesitate to do exactly as Draco had said.

"Why must we be pawn to other machinations?" I spoke softly; my arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I don't know," Draco spoke after awhile, "it is simply the hand Fate has dealt us."

We were silent, then I heard Draco's pained hiss and knew our time was over.

Silent, he strode to the apparition point. As he walked by me I grabbed his sleeve; forcing him to stop.

He simply turned his head.

Taking his hand I slipped a simple chained pendent into his grasp.

"So that you will return to me," I whispered.

His eyes flashed curiously.

Reaching beneath my own shirt, I tugged out an identical pendant and chain.

"And so that I may return to you," I answered his silent question.

Not saying goodbye, I let him go and with a quiet _pop_ he was gone.


	22. XXI Whisper

Words: 154

Rating: K

XXI. Whisper

I could hear them.

No matter how hushed their speech or low their words.

They were fools to think that I couldn't hear them or at the very least notice them.

Words exchanged between classes or in the Great Hall.

The tensed silence that reigned over, everywhere I went.

They were all terrified of me. And all I could do was laugh at their sheer idiocy.

If they thought that I was dark simply because I could speak parseltongue, then maybe they really weren't saving. Prejudiced bigots that they are.

Then again this little incident had separated the "loyal" from "betrayers."

Unsurprisingly, none were loyal to me.

Hmm, maybe I could betray them just as they had done to me.

Perfect vengeance.

I felt a truly wicked smile stretch across my features.

_A rumor for the whispering gossip mill._

I thought mockingly as I heard the frantic, fearful whispers of those near to me.


	23. XXII Shadows

Words: 239

Rating: K

XXII. Shadows

The room was the dark the only light filtering in through the ceiling widows, casting the room in shadows.

The room was completely bare except for a black baby grand piano with a matching bench.

Seated on the piano bench was a young man, his face partially obscured in darkness. Short platinum blonde hair was free from it usually gelled confines; pale tresses framing his angular face.

His long pale fingers stroked gently at the white and black keys. Taking a slow breath, he lets his eyes flutter close as he began to play. The melody was slow and haunting; his fingers flowing languidly from key to key. The notes rang deep in the empty room as the young pianist swayed minutely.

As the last note rang out in its finality, the player opened his eyes. Heaving a deep sigh, he shut the key lid and stood. Casting one last glance at the piano he left the room, his foots steps fading into the dark.

A few minutes later a figure emerged from the many shadows that were draped across the room. Walking over to the piano the figure lifted up the key lid before gently running his fingers across the key careful not to make a sound.

Reaching the end of the, he silently shut the lid.

"Beautiful."

The word escaped the figure in an almost absent minded sigh.

Moments later he vanished; melting back into the shadows.


	24. XXIII Apathy

Words: 399

Rating: T

XXIII. Apathy

I could feel the warm blood that splattered across the room. Saw the flesh that parted unwillingly beneath the blade of my scimitars. Those brief flashes of surprise as the light of life left their eyes, leaving them dark and unseeing.

As I my last opponent died, his ceasing gurgles telling me of his death. As I surveyed the slaughter before me I turned to look at the only still breathing person.

Going over to him I released their bonds with a discreet flick of my wrist.

Ripping a shirt of one of the deceased I meticulously began to clean my twin scimitars. I felt the man watching every single move I made, but I simply ignored him. After sheathing both of my swords he spoke.

"Have you come to kill me?"

I turned to face him, "why would I do that? I've just cleaned and sheathed my blades."

His dark eyes narrowed, a scowl on his features, "who are you?"

At first I was mildly surprised that he wouldn't recognize me, but as I caught my reflection on the blood splattered wall of mirrors, it really wasn't so surprising that he didn't.

My black ninja inspired outfit was painted in blood, and my cowl hid my eyes and face.

Sighing I, removed the cowl. I heard him suck in a sharp breath, though he said nothing. I could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he assessed my lethality; after all I was no longer a "dunderheaded child" anymore.

Answering his silent question, I turned to stare at my macabre art strewn across the chamber.

"Apathy."

I said still not looking back at him.

"When I kill them I don't feel anything. I used to but even then it was just a fleeting sensation, not nearly enough guilt to feel sorry for killing them. Albus doesn't know, no one does."

I turned to look at him, "I keep killing them, thinking maybe one of them will spark something. But still it's this never ending apathy."

I shrugged, he didn't say anything.

As I began to walk to the doors, he called out.

"Wait."

I looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"I swear on my magic and my life that I will not reveal the identity of who released me from my fate."

A small smile flitted across my face, before I apparrated silently away.

* * *

Author Note:

Thank you to everyone who reviews.

It would be awesome if you could tell me which were you're favorites out of the 10 installments i am posting today.


End file.
